


天生渣女

by muguahesigua



Category: 4P - Fandom, SM - Fandom, 虐身 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muguahesigua/pseuds/muguahesigua
Kudos: 3





	天生渣女

天生渣女

我是个性欲很重的人。  
工作日的晚上，我和商其正在我的家里做爱。  
这是我们第一次约，说约是因为我们暂时还不是男女朋友关系，虽然他是朋友介绍给我的正经人。  
我朋友新买了个别墅，商其是朋友聘请的建筑设计师，比我小一岁，算是弟弟。  
朋友对他赞不绝口，非要介绍给我认识，我盛情难却，跟着一起吃了个饭。  
大学老师和建筑设计师还算般配，以及我们都是天蝎座。  
说实话，第一眼见到他，觉得他是个白净书生，和我的理想型相差甚远，但好在长得秀气，看着也养眼，饭后互相加了微信，多聊几句似乎也不吃亏。  
除了脸之外，他的有趣是我没想到的，我舔了舔嘴角，忽然有点想和他做爱。  
虽然还不是男女朋友关系，但我等不到那个时候了，之前说过了，我很重欲，而眼前就有个活生生的长着鸡巴的男人。  
我发出“做吗？”的消息，隔了三分钟，就在我想自己是不是吓到他的时候，那边回复了：“做。”

所以这是我们第一次做爱，第三次见面，除了第一次吃饭中间只见过一次的原因是我们的工作都实在太忙。  
我在床上有点害羞，所以把灯全关了，只留下床头的一盏小灯。  
他站在床前脱了上衣，我微微瞪大眼睛，觉得自己运气真不错，商其竟然有健身，平时看起来瘦，但脱了衣服，身材好的不像话。  
“喜欢？”商其应该是注意到我的眼神变化了，所以才笑着问。  
我大方的点点头，接着眼神下移到他跨间略微突起的一坨，我嗓子有点发干，“我帮你脱裤子。”  
我在床上故意把屁股撅起来，手脚并用的爬过去，在他面前停下，接着抬头看了眼他。  
商其忽然挺腰往前顶了一下，牛仔裤的粗糙布料磨了一下我的脸颊和鼻尖。  
我忍不住抖了一下，商其知道我喜欢什么。  
他是披着羊皮的恶狼，这是今晚我对他的新认知。  
他笑了一声，我的脸有点发红发烫，我抬起手放在他裤子的纽扣上。  
纯黑的内裤，我轻轻嗅了嗅，没有什么难闻的异味，都是男性荷尔蒙的味道。  
商其是个爱干净的男人，我心里很满意。  
我迫不及待的把他的内裤扯下，像个色狼一样，第一眼的感觉就是这玩意儿真是大，明明还没有完全勃起。  
他勾起嘴角，伸手摸了摸我的脑袋，“还满意吗？”  
我真没想到他会是这种人，明明看起来一副正人君子的模样，人不可貌相这句话是真的。  
“还行吧。”我也不能让他太得瑟了。  
他又笑了一声，像是看穿我的故意，没有在乎我说的那句话，挺腰把他的那根东西往我脸上蹭，“把它舔硬。”  
我咽了口口水，伸出舌头从上到下的舔着，连阴囊都好好照顾到了。  
他爽的吸气，我得意起来，有时候我觉得自己是服务型人格，不然我都这么难受了怎么还是开心的。  
我把他的阴茎完全舔硬了，柱身都是我的唾液，我擦了擦嘴角的口水，他没按着我的头逼我口交，这点让我遗憾，也可能是第一次做他还放不开吧。  
直到他跪在床上，把我逼到后背紧紧的顶在墙上，我才发现自己想错了，这人没一点放不开的意思。  
他离我太近了，身上淡淡的木质调香水味飘到我的鼻腔里，还没等我细闻，他就用一只手抓住我的头发，把我的脑袋向后拽的仰起来，他微微低头俯视着我，我和他对视，身体里的血液都沸腾起来。  
他伸手抽了一下我的左脸，我被他打的歪到一边，头发盖住脸颊，我的心跳骤然加速，我猜自己的这半边脸现在已经是粉红色的了。  
我们之前聊天的时候探讨过打耳光这个问题，我说自己很喜欢，但是很怕疼，他回复，他会对我温柔一点。  
也许就是从那个时候开始，想要和他约一次的吧。  
虽然他的确没用太大力气，可是我还是因为脸上的刺痛、屈辱和兴奋而红了眼眶。  
我阖上的眼皮微微颤抖，看来可以长期约下去了。

他双手掐着我的腰，一下又一下温柔又坚定的撞进去，我整个人被填满，脖颈后仰，眼泪顺着眼角滑落。  
很久没有体会过这么充实的性爱了。  
我闷哼着，时不时发出轻微的呻吟声，他俯下身子凑到我耳边说，“第一次听你说话，我就幻想过你叫床的声音。”  
听完这句话，我的下面骤然夹紧，里面似乎也出了更多的水。  
他又笑了，吻吻我的耳朵，“你的声音真好听。”  
他又顶进来，我的双手搂着他的脖颈，随着他的动作起起伏伏。  
和陌生人做爱的时候，我不愿意让他们看到我高潮的表情，因为觉得不受控制的自己很难看。  
他又把我抱起来，让我整个人像树袋熊一样挂在他身上，幸好他健身，不然一直保持这个动作抽插很快就会精疲力尽。  
我被钉在他那根东西上，我手指握拳，双腿颤抖，被操到连圈住他的力气都没有。  
这个姿势的好处就是，他看不到我高潮的脸，我猛烈的喘息着，小声尖叫着，脚背绷直，双手紧紧抓住他的肩膀，腰肢轻微的摆动几下，达到了美妙的高潮。  
他还硬着，他把我按到床上，用后入的姿势继续操我，我上半身没了力气瘫软在床上，下半身被他强迫跪起，他按着我的屁股往他阴茎上撞，我口水直淌，精神涣散，他狠狠的抽我的屁股让我夹紧点。  
最后，他把修长的手指插进我微张的嘴里，在我耳边说，“下次我要射进你的嘴巴里。”

他把我放躺在床上，我的胸膛剧烈的起伏，我实在是太累了。  
我嘴角勾起看向他，他正拿着纸巾清理自己的下体，注意到我的目光，他看着我也笑了。  
“别用这种眼神看我，我会想再来一次。”  
我伸手轻轻摩挲他的脚踝，“这周末我都有空。”

周末我们竟然一起去看了画展，看完又一起去吃了饭，让我不禁思索这是炮友应该干的事吗？  
但我知道的是，和他在一起的时候，我真的很开心，他是个蛮有趣的人。  
“你上段恋爱谈了多久？”  
我逗他，“为什么问这个？难道你想和我谈恋爱？”  
“随便问问不行吗？”  
“可以啊，三年，分手的原因是，他劈腿了，我用了好几年才走出来。”我故意做出满不在乎又隐约悲伤的样子。  
他似乎很同情我，没再继续追问下去。

我们又约了很多很多次，简直就像是情侣一样固定做爱，他实在了解我的性癖，也许是我教的好，毕竟对炮友，很多话就可以大胆的说出口了。  
他会按着我的头给他深喉，逼得我眼泪直流，口水直淌，我的手拍打他紧实的大腿肌肉，想示意他停下来，他这个时候会再往我的喉咙里抽送一下，然后才放过我。  
我瘫软在地上，会被他捞起来按在沙发上后入，所有的做爱姿势里，我最喜欢后入。  
他渐渐大胆起来，或者说，他本身就有点S，他会一边操一边扇我的屁股，一场性爱下来，我的屁股红艳的要滴血。  
如果是面对面的姿势，他会抽我耳光，一下又一下，永远不轻不重，但羞辱意味十足，我永远只会流着泪夹紧下面，他会轻笑着捏住我被扇红的脸说，“就这么喜欢吗？”  
上辈子，我们应该就是一个人，不然这辈子性爱为什么这么合得来。  
我躺在他的怀里，深深的吸了几口气，我很爱他身上的这款香水味。  
有时候我们会谈谈工作，大部分时间，我们都是在天南海北的瞎聊，聊理想，聊人生，说些乱七八糟的废话。  
“我下辈子不当人了。”  
“为什么？”他很疑惑。  
“当人太辛苦了，下辈子我要当颗石头。”这是我的真心话，虽然在这世上我体会过亲情、友情和爱情，可我还是觉得人生太苦，对我来说，悲伤远远大于我获得的快乐。  
“看不出来，你还是个悲观主义者。”他吻了一下我的额头，“如果有下辈子，我还要当人，我还想遇到你。”  
不想承认的是，这一刻我心动了，虽然不知道他说的是不是真心话。

我们的相处模式越来越像情侣了，虽然我们都没有捅破那层窗户纸。  
后来，他邀请我参加一个酒席，我想了想还是去了，是工作上的酒席，我轻车熟路倒也不觉得尴尬。  
真正让我觉得尴尬的是，参加完酒席，他送我回家，诡异的气氛在车里弥漫。  
按理说，他应该要表白了，但是他没有，我们一路沉默，在公寓的门口，他欲言又止，最后终于说出口，“下个周我要去S市出差，等回来……我们好好聊聊。”  
我面带微笑的点点头，嘱咐他路上注意安全，其实心里把他咒骂了一千万遍。

他出差了，偶尔给我发点路上的风景照，我看了也懒得回他，晚上躺在床上无所事事，心又痒了起来。  
是我常去的那家，我喜欢点新人，可能是心理作用，我总觉得新人要干净很多，可是都来点鸭了，还管什么干净不干净的呢。  
“姐姐好，我叫奕舟。”白净的男孩，笑起来还有两个酒窝，只是这笑怎么看怎么觉得紧张。  
奕舟，估计也不是真名。他倒了两杯酒，递给我一杯，我接过来逗他，“你成年了吗？还喝酒。”  
他很认真的点头，问我要不要看他的身份证。  
傻的可爱，我喝了口酒抬起他的下巴亲了上去，应该是没什么经验，吻技差的一塌糊涂。  
“我想录像可以吗？不会露出你的脸。”我哄他，他的脸像红色染料喷溅一样爆红，这么害羞还怎么接客啊。  
“付你双倍的钱，怎么样？”  
他像是下了好大的决心，这才点头同意，这是哪里来的纯情小男生啊。  
他分开我的腿，我按住他的肩膀，“我不喜欢别人给我口，用手。”  
他有点尴尬的跪起来，把手探到我的下面，他找到我的阴蒂，用手指轻轻按揉，我舒服的眯起眼睛，看来店里还是教了他一些东西的。  
靠他的手指高潮了一次，我跪趴下来，给他的东西带上套子，现在的小男孩发育得可真好，阴茎干净粗长，我咽了口口水，有点想吃他的东西。  
“我要进去了。”他把阴茎抵到我的穴口，告知我。  
我笑了一声，真是个弟弟啊，他的脸又红起来，像是报复似的，按着我的小腹一下子插进来。  
我忍不住叫了一声，他这东西一点不比商其的小，完全容纳还是不那么舒服，我皱了皱眉但也不在意他偶尔的叛逆，我把他的手拉过来放在我的胸上，故意轻声说，“帮姐姐揉揉。”  
他的脸更红了，试探地抓了抓，接着用了力气，似乎觉得手感不错。  
“可以再用力一点。”我巴不得他在我身上留下印子。  
他无师自通，突然埋头在我胸前啃咬，像只狼狗一样，用牙齿叼着我的乳头拉扯或者大力的吮吸，像是要吸出点奶才罢休。  
我被他弄得痛了伸手要去推他，却被他抓住手腕按在床上，他下身顶的毫无章法又速度极快，年轻人的朝气蓬勃在床上我体会到了。  
“你给我轻点。”我还是忍不住抬腿顶了他的侧腰一下。  
他意犹未尽的抬起头舔舔嘴唇，“姐姐你的奶头被我吸大了一圈。”  
他说这句话再配上他纯真的表情，弄的我都不知道该回什么，好像他只是在阐述事实罢了。  
忽然床头的手机响了，他的东西还埋在我的身体里，他长臂一伸，帮我拿过来手机，“商其打来的。”他把屏幕转向我。  
我忽然心情大好，故意收缩了穴口，“帮我挂了。”  
他被我夹的不轻，低喘一声，随手挂断电话把手机扔到床上，抓着我的乳房开始不要命的操。  
真不能激年轻的孩子。  
做完之后，他似乎没有刚开始那么拘束了，他躺在我身边问，“姐姐的家乡在哪？”  
“C市，三面环海。”  
“C市有什么好玩的吗？”  
果然还是个孩子，“没有，地广人稀的地方，连个景点都没有，不适合旅游。”  
“但C市有姐姐就够了啊。”他说的很真诚。  
我沉默了好一会，最后坐了起来，“我先去洗个澡。”  
我发现自己被撩的免疫力下降了，竟然会被一个小孩子搞的心动。

商其出差回来的当晚，找我吃了个饭。  
我没拒绝，但对他也不算热情。  
“出差你不累吗？一回来就找我吃饭。”  
他沉默了半天说他挺想我，想一回来就看到我，以前他从来不会对我说这种话。  
这个时候我心里有点愧疚感了，我没说话，给他夹了块排骨。  
第二天是周六，我躺在床上，给商其发过去了一个视频。  
直到第二天他才打来电话，我还以为他永远不会再理我了，电话那头语气可以说是冷若冰霜，“既然叫的也是和我同类型的人，为什么不直接找我？”  
我用无辜的语气说，“你不是出差了吗？”  
“我现在回来了。”  
他冷冷的说，“现在想挨操吗？”  
我的下面几乎立刻就湿了，我隔着手机声音颤抖，“想。”  
“等着。”

一个小时后他敲开了我家的门。  
我打开门让他进来，他连黑色风衣都没脱下就把我按到墙上亲吻，这吻似乎是要杀人。  
他撩起我的睡裙，扯下我的内裤，抬起我的腿弯，操进去的瞬间他掐着我的下巴问我一个周都忍不了吗？  
我下面疼的难受，但还是故意笑着回他，“我本来就是有欲望就要发泄的人，更何况你又不是我的男朋友，干嘛这么生气啊？”我没说错，本来我们就只是炮友关系。  
商其冷笑，又往我身体里重重一顶，我觉得五脏六腑都要被他顶散了，他今天格外的不温柔。  
我娇嗔一声，“轻点，我要被你撞散了。”  
商其把手指插进我的嘴巴里，似乎不想再听我多说一句，他下身粗暴狠戾的猛操，我的后背顶在柜子上，发出咚咚咚的有规律的响声，他是故意的，用手指勾着我的嘴巴，把我的后脑勺往柜子上撞，虽然不重，但几下我就快要脑震荡，头晕眼花的不行。  
他终于停下来，我的口水流了他一手，他掐着我的脸问他是我的什么？  
虽然想说优乐美，但现在绝不是耍贫的好时候，我被撞的想吐，自然也不想让他好受，僵硬的吐出两个字，“炮友。”  
他点点头，把我扔到地上，任由胯间竖着根棒子，他大力的分开我的腿，我挣扎了两下，他一巴掌打在我的阴唇上，我尖叫一声，又疼又爽。  
他今天真是疯了，他那种冷淡的眼神让我有点怕他，但也让他在我眼中格外的有魅力。  
巴掌如疾风骤雨般打了下来，我想夹紧双腿却做不到，在无助和疼痛中，我下面流的水滴到了地板上。  
“疼，疼！”我眼含热泪求他停下，但心里祈求他一定要打的再用力点，我期待他接下来会怎样“惩罚”我。  
商其的手掌按揉上我被抽肿的阴唇，我猛的抖了一下，可怜兮兮的看着他，眼泪流了满脸。  
“我是你的什么？”  
又来了，我抽噎半天没说话。  
商其把我的头发捋到一边，情绪正常了一点，“我是你男朋友吗？”  
我倒是没想到他会这样表白，正常人好像干不出这种事。  
我拒绝回答，合拢双腿，“不操你就出去。”  
他的眼神一下子变换，无奈又冒着火，“我就不能对你温柔是吧。”

我被他操的浪叫声止都止不住，手指抓紧床单，闭着眼睛一个劲的往斜上方逃，他抓着我的肩膀，手劲太大，把我捏的很痛。  
“商，商其……你停下……停……”我语无伦次的喊，眼睛根本就睁不开。  
原来闷骚的他还有这样狠戾的一面，我虽然喜欢但现在是真的受不了了。  
他的语气倒是没什么波澜，但下身的动作一点没停，“我是不是你男朋友？”  
我咬着牙，但止不住呻吟声和求饶声，“别，别问了……别，别再弄我啊！”  
他禁锢着我，又问了一遍，“我是不是你男朋友？”热气喷洒在我的颈肩。  
连续操了半个多小时，我的大腿颤抖，穴口滴滴哒哒的往外流出体液，我感觉这副身体已经不是我的了，我控制不住它了。  
他每挺动一下，就要问我一遍这个问题，这个问题仿佛已经被他刻在我的身体里了，在他最后问出口的时候，我像是抓住了救命稻草一般，情难自已的用指甲在他的后背划出几道红印，我脖子上的青筋暴起，尖叫着回答他，“是！是！”  
“别，别操了……我受不了了……”  
他低头亲了一口我满是泪痕的脸颊，又抽送了几十下，射了。

这场酣畅淋漓的性爱让我第二天才下的了床。  
我睡醒的时候，一睁眼看到他就在我身旁，这种感觉很奇妙，这是他第一次在我家过夜。  
他的五官很精致，而且可能因为是南方男人，细皮嫩肉的。  
我用手指在他脸上隔着半厘米，慢慢地描绘他的轮廓。  
几分钟后，他也醒了，睁开眼看到我，拉住我的手，亲了一下，“腰疼吗？”慵懒沙哑的嗓音，我几乎立刻就想要他，可是我红肿的下面不允许。  
“疼死了。”  
“那我帮你揉揉。”他的手伸进被子里，捏住我的腰，捏着捏着就转移到下面去了。  
“你分不清腰和屁股吗？”我斜眼看他。  
“你屁股上的肉真多，手感真好。”  
“你真猥琐”，我嫌弃的拿掉他的手。  
他伸手把我揽到怀里，“我捏自己女朋友怎么就猥琐了。”  
我在他怀里没抬头，心里有种异样的满足和幸福，没想到四年了，自己竟然又成为别人的女朋友了。

“5点我去楼下接你。”  
我看了眼消息，是商其发来的，是他好友的父亲六十大寿，在一个庄园里，为期两天，要我和他一起参加。  
去就去吧，从确定关系到现在，我几乎把商其身边的人都认了个遍，倒是我从没带他认识我圈子里的人，商其对此有些不满，这我能察觉出来。  
并不是觉得关系没到位，只是觉得没什么必要认识，毕竟又不知道能在一起多久。

“我给你买了条项链”，我刚上车，他就递过来一个礼盒。  
“不许不要，我挑的眼都花了，还被服务员占了便宜。”  
我笑出声，带着笑容把盒子拿出来，取出里面的项链给自己戴上，说实话我很喜欢，改天再回他一个礼好了。  
“谢谢。”我把袋子放到后座。  
他开了一会车，终于忍不住问我，“你喜欢吗？”  
我转头看他，装作惊讶的伸手摸着我脖子上的项链，“你说项链吗？我很喜欢。”  
他的表情这才缓和，我坐正后偷笑，有时候我就是喜欢逗他。

庄园的门口全都是车，我忽然有点头疼，在这我只认识商其一个人，最近连续加班让我连寒暄客套都懒得说，社交场合真是太磨人了。  
我打量着周围的人，偷偷伸手捏了一下他的屁股。  
商其低头冲我笑了一下，又俯身在我耳边说，“等晚上你想怎么捏都行。”  
“我现在就想去房间里躺着。”  
商其捏捏我的肩，“坚持一下，等晚上我加倍补偿你。”  
我哼了一声，表示勉强同意。  
进入大厅，有个穿西装的高个男人迎面走过来，“商其！”  
他应该会是商其留学时认识的朋友，商其和他拥抱在一起，大概很久没见了。  
商其松开他后，准备向他介绍我，但还没等他开口，高个男人就拧着眉对我说，“你怎么在这！？”  
他看我的眼神就像是看过街的老鼠一般，我早该想到，世界上姓庄的人没有那么多，更何况又都在L市。  
商其愣住，但还是伸手把我揽住，有点不悦的对高个男人说，“庄夕，她是我女朋友。”  
我的脸色此时不比庄夕好多少，既然是庄夕的父亲过寿，那……  
说曹操曹操到，“哥”，庄霁从举着酒杯的人群中走出来，庄夕似乎不想让他看到我，只是还没来得及遮挡，庄霁就已经僵在原地了，他的眼神停留在我的脸上，除此之外，他似乎什么都看不到。  
我们整整四年没见了，我和我的前男友，庄霁。  
他没什么太大的变化，只是瘦了许多。  
我最先回过神来，不想弄的大家尴尬，我看扯扯商其的袖子，小声说，“我有点不舒服，先回去了。”说完，我就往门口走。  
商其追上来，抓住我的手腕，“我送你回去。”  
我用力挣开他，“不用，我自己，嗯，我自己可以。”往外走的时候，我甚至差点被高跟鞋绊倒，实在是太狼狈了。  
商其还想说些什么但被我制止了，“你别跟着我，你快点回去参加聚会，你别管我。”我此时的语气称不上太好，但没办法，我顾不得那么多了。

我沿着路一直走，脑袋里只有庄霁那张脸，连脚已经被高跟鞋磨破了都不知道。  
不知道走了多久，也不知道自己走到哪里了，这条路似乎望不到头。  
有辆车不知道什么时候跟到我身边的，车主按了两声喇叭把我从混乱的思绪中拉出来。  
“上车。”是庄霁。  
我停下来，看着他神情复杂的脸，下一秒我奔跑起来，用了百米冲刺的速度，我怎么跑得过车呢，更何况我穿的是高跟鞋。  
跑了不到一百米就摔在了柏油路上，连鞋跟都断了，我不敢想我在他眼中现在有多狼狈多滑稽。  
庄霁下了车跑过来，“你他妈疯了？”他蹲下来给我检查伤口，我的膝盖和手肘被蹭掉了一大块皮，露出鲜红的肉，疼的我直抽气。  
我看着他不知道为什么，眼泪最先出来，话却一句也说不出口了，他身上还是熟悉的柑橘味。  
庄霁厌恶我的泪水，他别过头去，让我别哭了。

我坐在庄霁的车里，双手攥着安全带。  
“你家在哪？”  
我犹豫了一下，接着报出一个地址。  
“我，我不是故意……”我停顿了一下，看了看他的脸色，又继续说下去，“我不知道商其认识你哥哥，今天纯属意外。”  
庄霁开了窗，风汹涌的灌进来，把我的头发吹的纷飞，他自始至终都没看向我，他一手握着方向盘，一手把烟从嘴边拿开。  
在风声中我听见他说，“无所谓了，反正我们不会再有任何交集了。”  
我听了这句心忽然抽痛一下，是实打实的疼痛，就和摔断了腿一样疼。  
气血上涌，我的语气僵硬，“我家离这很远，你把我放到路边吧。”我尽量忍住泪水。  
他没说话，我转过头恶狠狠的说，“把我送回家，你还赶得上你爸的六十大寿吗？”  
我扯出一个微笑，“还是说我在你心里比你爸的六十大寿还重要？”  
轮胎在柏油路上发出刺耳的声响，安全带勒的我生疼，他停了车，让我马上滚下去。  
我成功把他激怒了，我心里有些得意，但我没有立刻打开车门，我只是解开安全带看向他，“我很想你。”  
他的手指捏紧方向盘，骨节用力到泛白，“下去。”  
“你知道我们不可能没有交集的，从你开车出来追我的那一刻你就应该知道。”我很笃定的说。  
庄霁看向我，他咬着牙说，“你这幅自认为把我玩弄于股掌之中的表情真让我恶心。”  
他隔着我打开了我这边的车门，大力的把我从座位上推下去，我猝不及防的跪倒在地上，伤口痛的我发晕。  
他关门之前留下一句，“还有，我订婚了。”

天已经完全暗了，路两旁的路灯亮起，我坐在路边，赤脚踩在地上，身旁是已经报废的高跟鞋，路中是极速往来的汽车，我突然感到悲伤，大概我不值得被爱，这辈子也许也不会有人来爱我了。  
“滴滴！”一辆车在前面停下，是商其，说实话我现在根本不知道该怎么面对他。  
但总不能在这坐一辈子，我拎起鞋，一瘸一拐的朝车走过去，我故意坐在后排，希望可以离他远点。  
“坐到我旁边来。”商其的那种语气又来了，让我不寒而栗的语气。  
我照做了，谁让我理亏呢。  
我系上安全带，等待审判。  
商其的侧脸隐藏在黑暗中，看不出来他的表情，说实话，我现在只想把伤口处理一下，然后洗个热水澡，再睡一觉把今天发生的事情全都忘掉。  
过了很久。  
商其突然笑了，“原来你就是庄夕嘴里说的那个，他弟弟的前女友。”  
“劈腿无数次，最后弄的他弟弟抑郁症，去德国留学加疗养，去年才刚刚回来。”  
原来庄霁去了德国，怪不得他就像人间蒸发了一样，我得不到他的一丁点消息。  
“你到底还要给我多少“惊喜”。  
从外人嘴里说出我和庄霁之间的故事，总觉得奇怪，还有其实我没有听起来的那么渣。  
“其实……”我想解释，但又不知道从何说起，毕竟我和庄霁的关系不是三言两语就能说清的，幸好商其打断了我的话，“你不用对我解释什么。”  
他看向前方，“你的以前与我无关，重要的是将来，但你记住一点，我不像庄霁那样傻，如果你敢劈腿”，他忽然微微转头看向我，我的心跳骤停，嘴巴比大脑先反应过来，“我不会的，你相信我。”  
商其没再说话，把我安全送到家后，又抱着我上了楼。  
“我自己可以的。”  
商其没理我的话，“医药箱在哪？”  
……  
他给我擦拭伤口，我垂眼看着他的侧脸，这一刻商其可真温柔，但我知道，如果我敢做什么背叛他的事，他绝不会轻饶了我。

晚上我做了一个很长很长的梦，我梦到了九年前的庄霁，梦到下一届新生刚入学我见到他的第一眼，他在人群中发着光，对我而言是高不可攀的男神。  
梦到他在篮球场上挥洒汗水，梦到他露出洁白的牙齿对我笑。  
梦到我追了他整整两年，在第二年的圣诞节，他终于眼里有了我，他对我说，在一起试试看吧。  
那时候我的激动和兴奋在梦里似乎也体会得到。  
梦到他脸红着问我，能不能吻我的嘴唇，我踮起脚尖，主动献上我的初吻。  
梦到我们第一次做爱，在酒店的房间里，两个人都手足无措的样子，他找不到地方，急得满头大汗，最后好不容易进去了，我下面因为润滑不到位，流了几滴血，把他吓得够呛。  
梦到我们一起手牵手散步，看了无数场电影，他带我去见他的朋友，我们一起在饭桌上欢笑。  
这些都是我们的回忆，像走马灯一样，在我的梦里重现。  
梦见他发现我出轨，我跪在他面前声泪俱下的求他原谅，有时候他会坚持一个月，有时候是三个月，甚至半年，但无论如何他会心软，会再次允许我回到他身边，给我伤害他的机会。  
梦到他失望又厌恶的眼神，他捏着我的下巴咬着牙说，是我把他变成他讨厌的样子的。  
直到最后一次，他喝醉了酒，把对我所有的恨意全部发泄出来，孩子没了，我也差点被失控的他掐死。  
他最后留给我的是那张失望的脸和猩红的眼睛，他哽咽的说这次是真的结束了。  
我慢慢睁开眼睛，擦了擦眼泪，梦里心痛的感觉醒来之后仍有一丝残留，我抱紧自己，把身体蜷缩在一起。

庄霁记住了我的地址，敲响了我家的门。  
我特意涂了个口红才给他开门，他站在门口，高高大大的挡住门外透进来的光。  
我知道他会来找我，但他真的站在门口的时候，我的心里是许久没有过的悸动。  
我们都没说话，过了一会庄霁才问我，“伤好了吗？”  
“没好，现在还疼着。”我直视他的眼睛，猜测他会不会心疼我。  
他避开我的眼神，依旧站在门口，“我是来给你送这个的。”他递过来一张红艳的结婚请帖，“下个月18号，有空就来参加吧。”  
我差点腿软的站不住，脸色变得苍白无比，我没有接过这张请帖，相反我抓住他了的手腕，“进来坐会吧。”  
大概是觉得拒绝我，我就会立刻晕倒，他身体僵硬的被我拉了进来。  
“喝咖啡吗？”  
“我神经衰弱，医生不让我喝，所以早就戒掉了。”  
我手一抖，最后倒了两杯水，他得了抑郁症是分手后第二年我们共同的朋友不小心喝醉了说出来的。  
他环视了一圈我的房子，“你一个人住？”  
“嗯。”  
“还以为你会和男朋友一起住。”  
“我们刚在一起没多久。”  
“你们挺般配的。”  
我不愿意从他嘴里听到这句话，“我们更般配。”  
他皱眉，“别再说这种话了。”  
我坐在他身边的位置，情难自已的伸手抱住他，他震惊的把我推开，“你干什么！？”脸上还带着怒意。  
我被他推倒在沙发，他猛的站起来，“我下个月就要结婚了！”这句话像是说给他自己听，他忽然想到了什么，一脸厌恶的看着我，“你以前就是这么勾引人的？”  
我支撑自己从沙发上起来，忽略了他的最后一句，“你爱和你结婚的那个女人吗？”  
他的表情僵在脸上，“和你没关系。”  
“那就是不爱”，我自动得出结论，他没有反驳，以他的身份，大概率是家族联姻，各取所需。  
“你不爱她为什么要和她结婚？”  
“我说了和你没关系”，我不知道怎么惹怒他了，他不耐烦的对我说，“她和我门当户对，她是货真价实的淑女，比你漂亮，比你善解人意，你没有一点能比得上她的！”  
虽然知道他这是气话，但也能大概知道我在他眼里的形象，我仰起头说，“那你还来找我干什么，送请帖这种鬼话我不信，我们都知道接下来会发生什么，别浪费时间了。”  
“会发生什么？”他冷眼看我。  
“我们会激烈的做爱，然后和好，我会和现在的男友分手，而你会毁掉婚约。”  
他似乎要被我气晕了，恨不得咬我一块肉下来，我猜这是因为我把他看透了，“为了你毁掉婚姻？你以为我还爱着你？你这个满嘴谎言的骗子哪里配得上我的爱！？”  
从他阴翳的表情来看，我不觉得他的病被治好了，我知道他从来就没忘了我，就像我也从来都没有忘了他一样。我知道就算今天他离开了，不久的某一天我们还是会“意外”相遇，因为我和庄霁之间的羁绊太深了。  
“对不起”，像以往无数次那样，我说出了他最讨厌的三个字，但这次比以往都要真心百倍。  
我冷不丁冒出了一句道歉惹得他皱眉，“为了什么？”  
“我害你……得病了”，我一直想要向他道歉，可自从那一晚后，他就彻底消失在我的世界里了，没有人知道他去了哪，没有人知道他过得怎么样。  
庄霁听完握紧了拳头，我不知道他心里在想什么，他只是把请帖撕掉，然后转身离开，“我今天就不该来这里。”  
他走了，我没有追上去，就像我说的，未来的某一天，我们还会相遇。我是一片沼泽，我给过他逃脱的机会了，是他自己选择要陷入的。

晚上商其打来了电话，他说他最近工作忙，这几天要加班，我撅着嘴无理取闹，极尽全力的表达自己的不满，防止他看穿我内心的窃喜。  
“你表现的有点奇怪。”  
我握着手机的手一紧，但还是故作淡定的说，“有吗？是因为你的身份变了啊，你现在可是我的男朋友，要是炮友我才懒得和你说那么多呢。”  
他笑了一声，“嗯，那是我想多了。但是”，他停顿了一下，用半开玩笑的语气说，“你该不会和前男友见面了吧？”  
“你胡说八道什么？”我语气僵硬的说，我怀疑商其上辈子是个狐狸，还是会算命的那种。  
“别生气，我开玩笑的。”  
“一点都不好笑。”  
“知道了，我以后注意。等忙完这段时间，我会好好补偿你的，乖。”  
挂了电话后，我心里既愧疚又担心，但没有那么多，毕竟我和商其的感情还没有那么深，在我不确定我在他心中占多少分量的时候，我不想付出太多感情。

周天下了小雨，我打着伞去了奈森的艺术展，我不喜欢奈森，我来是为了“偶遇”庄霁。  
我在展厅里遇到了他，我没有上前，只是远远的看着他，因为我不想在这个时候打扰他，我跟着他的脚步看展，看他欣赏过的每一幅画，揣测他观看这幅画时的心情。  
我在门口撑起伞，尽力移到了他的头顶，他看了眼伞，又扭头看我。  
我伸长胳膊冲他笑，“我说过，我们还会相遇的。”  
他沉默了一会，然后接过我的伞，打在了我的头顶。  
雨淅淅沥沥的打在伞面上，我和他沿着马路慢慢的走着。  
“你还记得吗？以前我陪你特地去日本看奈森的展。”  
“记得。”他又嫌弃的补了一句，“你真是一点艺术细胞也没有。”  
“那你以后培养培养我呗。”我故意这样说。  
“那么多年都培养不了，就别想以后了。”  
没能得到我想要的回答，我换了个话题，“出来看展为什么不带你未婚妻？”  
他没有立刻回答，似乎在思考到底要不要对我说出实情，“我们之间没有感情，我两个月前才见到她，才知道我们要结婚。”  
我欣喜若狂，但表情还是很淡定，“哦，你们有钱人都是这么玩的吗？把婚姻当作利益的纽带。”这句话算是我得了便宜还卖乖了。  
“我想过要和我爱的人结婚，但她没给我这个机会。”  
他轻飘飘的说出这句话，我听了心里既开心又觉得不是滋味，“说的就好像，如果我们没分手，你真的会和我结婚一样。”如果他能立马说出，那时候他真的想要和我结婚，我一定会在此刻亲吻他。  
“你做了那些事之后，我当然不会和你结婚。”  
我全当他在嘴硬，“是因为不知道你到底爱不爱我，所以我才会做那些事的。”  
“你的意思是你做那些事都是我的错？难道只有我原谅了你，你才能感受到被爱吗？”  
“没错，但只能感受到一瞬间，我从来都没确定过你是否真心爱我。”所以我才会不停的出轨，因为只有出轨后，庄霁的疯狂、嫉妒、恨意才能让我感受到他爱我的程度，我迷恋这种感觉，尽管会伤害庄霁，但谁让我是个自私的人呢。  
所以我知道，真正有病的人是我。  
说完那句话，伞下的我们都沉默了，庄霁苦笑一声，“原来我只是你爱自己的工具。”

我们回到我家里，外面的雨越下越大，我让他等雨停了再走。  
我们的身上都湿漉漉的，我对他说，“我去给你找毛巾。”  
他伸手抓紧我的手腕，热度从他的掌心传递给我，“别浪费时间了。”

他把我抱起来放到餐桌上，我捧起他的脸颊，给了他一个绵长缱绻的吻。  
仅仅看着他，就让我欲火焚身，我咬住下唇，闭上眼睛，感受他的双手和柔软炙热的嘴唇在我身上游走。  
他很用力，今天过后，我的身上肯定会惨不忍睹，青紫的指痕和渗血的咬痕是他留给我的礼物。  
他以前不是这样的，他以前是个温柔的大男孩，不舍得在我身上留下一点痕迹，是我把他改造成这样的，我教他怎样才能让我性奋。  
外面劈下一道闪电，接着是倾盆大雨，屋里没有开灯，在黑暗中，我们抚摸彼此的身体，此刻，我们的灵魂仿佛都合二为一。  
电话铃声微弱的响起，大概是被衣物盖住，我们不愿意浪费时间，所以谁都没有理会。  
我们只想专注在此刻。  
他站在桌前，分开我的双腿，进入的时候他说，“这是最后一次。”  
我还没来得及揣测他的意思，便尖叫一声往他的肩头倒去。  
熟悉的尺寸，熟悉的长度，我的每根汗毛都竖起，我尽力舒展身体，尽力配合他的动作。  
我含住他的耳垂，手指插进他微卷的黑发中，我情不自禁的呜咽着，叹息着。  
桌子被他撞的发出咯吱咯吱的声响，我竭尽全力圈住他的腰肢，搂住他的脖颈，“你瘦了好多。”  
汗珠从他光洁的额头滑落，他没有说话，只是时不时的低喘几声，性感的要命。  
我睁开眼看着窗外灯光闪闪的城市，我想和身体里的这个人永远在一起。

庄霁连澡都没洗，只是简单的收拾了一下自己。  
“外面雨很大。”  
“今晚有”，他停顿了一下戴好手表，“……家庭聚会。”  
家庭聚会？他未婚妻会去吗？一想到他将和那个女人组建一个家庭，我就嫉妒的发狂。  
“她会给你生一个孩子吗？”  
他忽然僵住，神情变得阴郁起来，孩子是我们之间的禁忌，我们很默契，谁都没有主动提起过。  
“我该走了。”他穿上外套。  
“你杀了我的孩子”，我淡淡的说，虽然是因为他喝醉了，但我就是想让他愧疚。  
“那是场意外，而且那是我们的孩子”，他的眼神像把利剑一样，朝我狠狠的射过来。他的表情好像在说，即使是因为他，孩子才没了，但归根结底，都是因为我做的一切。  
所以孩子没了，他对我的恨意是大于他对我的愧疚的，所以他才能决绝的离开。  
我跳下桌子朝他走过去，我抓着他的手用自己都没察觉的哀求语气说，“是我们的孩子，我们再要一个吧，要一个属于我们两个人的孩子，好不好？”  
庄霁的眼神多了丝同情的，但他还是坚定地掰开我的手，“我们以后……不要再见面了。”

我请病假在家躺了整整一个周，幸好我带的这门也要结课了，期末找节课给他们划划重点就好。  
商其说来看望我，我虽然不想见到他，但也实在需要有个人来帮我转换心情。  
我没想到他进屋的第一句话是，“你和庄霁做过了？”连疑问句都算不上，商其就是有看穿我的能力，他上辈子大概真的是只会算命的狐狸。  
我现在连反驳伪装都懒得做，我瘫回沙发上，用毯子包裹住自己。  
“怎么了？庄霁要结婚对你影响这么大吗？”商其戏谑的看着我。

商其把我拽到他面前，让我背对着他跪趴下，我的脸颊贴着地毯，屁股高高的撅起，而他坐在沙发上穿戴整齐，皮鞋踩在我的头上，“唔……”我有点呼吸困难，脑袋充血。  
“贱婊子”，他的脚用了力，我的手放在他价值不菲的皮鞋上，却丝毫移动不了。  
听他冷淡的羞辱我，我的身体竟然比平时更有感觉。  
他掀起我的睡裙，扯下我的内裤。  
下面早就出水了，商其也发现了，他用手指蘸取了淫液抹在我的屁股上，“真是贱货。”  
桌上有一串香蕉，他拽下一根最粗大的，我知道他想干什么，便想要挣扎着起来。  
他按着我的腰，把香蕉的一半已经插了进去，“不要！”我扯着嗓子喊，“拿出去……你别这样对我……”  
“难道你想要我？”他手指用力，把香蕉全部插进去，我身体剧烈的抖了一下，他冷笑一声，反问我，“你配吗？”  
商其果然是个恶魔。  
他又拽下一根，往我穴里塞，这下我真的害怕了，“你，你别再弄了……”  
“猜猜你能吃下几根？”他握着香蕉的根部又塞进一根，“啊啊啊啊！”我痛苦的惨叫，连冷汗都流下来了，下面疼的麻木，浑身没了力气瘫软在地上，他像是在发泄怒意。  
他用鞋尖把我翻过来，“不要……不要……”我含泪看着他求饶，我怕他真的疯了。  
我身体一抖，死命的从地上挣扎起来，下面还插着两根硕大的香蕉。  
他轻易的拽着我的头发把我甩在地上，“你想去哪？去找庄霁？”  
商其真是猜错了，要是让庄霁看到这幅画面，很难想象他会是什么反应，再递给商其一根香蕉大概比他英雄救美的可能性更高。  
商其的脚踩在我的胸口，没太用力，但我不怎么好受，呼吸有些不顺畅。  
我瑟缩了一下，接着可怜兮兮的望着他，“我不想要香蕉，我只想要你。”  
商其移开了脚，蹲下来捏着我的下巴，“我和庄霁不一样，我没有他那么傻。”  
商其看着我，眸子里都透露出冷意，虽然我的眼神没有躲避，但我身体在不自觉的轻颤，商其松了手，就在我以为他又要对我做些什么的时候，他起身离开了。  
我看着他的背影，知道他永远都不会再回来了。

浑浑噩噩的度过了两个月，为了赚钱强迫自己打起精神，拿着课本进入了教室。  
又是一群大一的新生，朝气蓬勃的面孔让我觉得恶心。  
“班长过来一下”，我轻微的抬了下眼皮，拿出花名册，因为我连点名的力气都没有了。  
看到站在我面前的人，我的眼睛倒是瞪大了一点。  
面前的男生笑着，露出两个酒窝，  
“老师你好，我叫林奕舟。”


End file.
